Seasonal Precure
by coco2012
Summary: Hana Kazuki was just a normal girl with a love for flowers. Until one day she meets Flower and becomes a precure! Now she must fight against Dark Cycle along with 3 other girls.Can they save the world from Dark Cycle?
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters(I'll just be naming the precures and the other characters in this chapter):

Hana Kazuki/Cure Spring: A shy, flower-loving girl with a pure heart. She is most like Tsubomi/Cure Blossom in a lot of ways. Her partner is Flower.

Fine Miyamoto/Cure Summer: She is energetic and athletic. She loves summer because she can stay outside all day and play. She has an identical polar opposite twin sister who also becomes a precure. Her partner is Heat.

Hikari Furukawa/Cure Autumn: She's energetic but actually is very timid. She gets scard easily. Her partner is Fall.

Elsa Miyamoto/Cure Winter: The complete opposite of her twin sister, Fine. She loves to be indoors or in a cold place. She rarely appears outdoors. Her partner is Snow.

Mascots

Flower: A small pink bird with a tiny flower on the side of her head. She loves flowers as much as her partner does but she's not as shy.

Heat: A little red monkey with a sun on his stomach. He loves everything his partner does but he's much more passionate.

Fall: A brownish-reddish squirrel that always holds a stick with a leaf on the end. Fall becomes weak when the leaf withers. He is also easily scard as well.

Snow: A snow-white little polar bear with a snowflake necklace around her neck. She also loves cold places and being indoors.

Minor Characters

Chiharu and Akio Kazuki: Hana's parents who love spring which is why they gave Hana her name.

Keiko and Kei Miyamoto: Fine and Elsa's parents who love the summertime. They always are affectionate to Fine but not to Elsa.

Katsumi and Kaede Furukawa: Hikari's parents. They adore Hikari and shower her with love when they can.

Yuki Naito: The girls homeroom teacher. Her favorite student is Elsa.

People from Season Springs

Mother Earth: The queen of Season Springs. She controls the seasons and makes sure each season goes by smoothly.

People From Dark Cycle

Cycle King: The king of Dark Cycle, he stays in a deep slumber, awaiting to be revived by the bad energy created.

Roman: A member of Dark Cycle, he appears the most to create Cyclones for the Cures to fight. He is short-tempered and he trains to become stronger every day.

Kuromi: A vain woman that cares most for her beauty. She becomes incredibly angry when no one says anything nice about her beauty.

This chapter was just to review the characters. You'll find out how Cure Spring came to be in the next chapter _"Blooming Against Darkness, Cure Spring is born!"_


	2. Cure Spring is Born!

Chapter 1:Blooming Against Darkness, Cure Spring is born! ( this is in Hana's Pov)

I zoomed down the street towards the school. It was my first day of school and I was late. My mom was outside working on the garden and my dad was at work. They couldn't wake me up. I could see it now. The school! Almost there, I can almost touch it! I zoomed inside before the bell rang. Yes, I made it! Then I froze. Even though I made it inside, I am still late. I quietly walked to my classroom. I was about to walk in but the teacher motioned for me to wait outside the door. So I waited until the teacher said to come in. I walked in and stood next to the teacher. All the students were staring at me. I felt nervous. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I guess I have to introduce myself now. I took a deep breath and began."I'm Hana Kazuki and I just moved here." I said loud and clear."Now Hana tell us 3 facts about yourself." the teacher said."Okay… I love flowers, Spring is my absolute favorite season, and I am terrible at sports." I said. I felt nervous again. I counted quickly if I said only 3 facts."Did I do it right, teacher?" I asked."Yes, you did and call me Ms. Naito." Ms. Naito said sweetly to me. I jumped a little when everyone clapped. There was one clap that sent shivers down my spine. It was loud. I scanned the room for who it was. It was this girl that was in the back of the class. She had loose red pigtails, jumping up and down as she clapped. She had ruby-colored eyes and she was standing on her desk."Fine, sit down! Don't make me have to call your parents again!"Ms. Naito yelled. Fine sat down with a grin on her face."Okay, now who would like to show Hana around the school?"Ms. Naito asked. Everyone raised their hands instantly. Fine was hopping up and down, trying to get chosen. But, Ms. Naito called on someone else."Hikari, please stand up. You will show Hana around after class." Ms. Naito said. A girl with long dark brown hair and honey-gold eyes stood up."Okay" she said. Then, Hikari sat down. "Hana, you can sit next to Elsa. She's right in the front, next to the window." Ms. Naito said. I looked towards the window, to see a girl with red hair like Fine's except it was in a ponytail. Her ruby eyes looked towards me, with a bored expression. Her eyes were… empty. No emotion at all. I quietly walked towards her and sat down at the empty desk. Then class continued.

50 minutes later

Finally class ended. It was so hard, I couldn't understand any of it."Hey, ready for me to show you around." I heard. I turned around to see Hikari."Yeah. " I said. I stood up and followed Hikari around the school. She showed me everything. When we were walking through the hall, I asked Hikari about Fine and Elsa and why they look alike."Oh, they're twins, but they're polar opposites." Hikari said."Polar opposites ? " I asked."Yeah, they look alike but they like different things and they act differently from each other. For example, Fine is athletic, loves the summer, and she doesn't get very good grades. On the other hand, Elsa isn't athletic, loves winter, and she gets good grades."Hikari said. Then the bell rang. Time for another class. Hikari and I walked back to the classroom and sat down in our seats.

After School…

I started walking home until I heard a scream. I looked in the air and I saw a pink bird with a flower on the side of its head. It crashed into me."Save me! Save me!"it continued shouting. "Save you from what?" I asked."Save me from him!" the bird shouted. I looked at where the bird was pointing and I saw a man with jet black hair and piercing brown eyes."There you are Flower! Now give me the Seasonal Stones!" the man shouted."Never! " Flower shrieked. "All right, you asked for it!" the man said. A ball of black darkness appeared in his hand and he threw it at a beautiful Sakura tree. The Sakura tree changed into a terrifying monster. Flower and I screamed. Then Flower stopped and darted her head towards me."Wait, you can stop it! You can use a Seasonal Stone!" Flower said. "What!" I asked."Just grab the stone in your hands and say "Precure Season's change!" Alright!" Flower said. She shoved a stone in my hand. I guess I have to say it."Precure…!" I began. The stone began to glow."Season's change!" Then the glow enveloped my body. Suddenly, vines whipped and wrapped around me creating an outfit. A mid-drift white dress with a top layer of light pink. My hair changed from magenta to light pink and was put in two long curls, reaching my knees. A bow with a flower in the center appeared at my waist and at my ankles on my long boots. The same bow appeared on my head. Then the words came out of my heart." Blooming against darkness, Cure Spring!"I screamed."I knew it you were a…" Precure!" I said.


End file.
